


The Strangest That I've Seen

by teacuphoneybee



Series: Septic Siren Au [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drowning, Hypnotism, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Mermaid Magic, Pirates, Sirens, dont worry he's probably fine, not really tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphoneybee/pseuds/teacuphoneybee
Summary: When Henrik turns, he sees him - a gorgeous man with long, silver hair trailing in the water behind him. His blue eyes seem to sparkle in the moonlight, and through his wide smirk Henrik catches sight of a few too-sharp teeth.A siren.





	The Strangest That I've Seen

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt - "Just breathe, okay?”

Henrik yawns, rubbing his eyes before glancing down at his empty notebook. The full moon gave him enough light to sketch but his inspiration was… lacking. One could only draw the same skyline so many times, after all.

When Chase had come back drenched, drunk, and rambling about sirens, they thought he had gone insane. But he still swore to it sober, so after a week he managed to drag Jackie along. The captain came back the same way.

Henrik still can’t help but be skeptical, though. He’s a man of science! If he’s going to believe in some mystical creature there had better be some proof first. So once both men had finally fallen asleep, Henrik took their ship’s small dinghy and set off to find out for himself.

But after three hours, he is admittedly starting to lose his patience.

The dinghy continues to rock gently on the calm waters, slowly lulling him to sleep. He shakes his head for what seems like the hundredth time, his notebook slipping off his lap. He has to stay awake. Even if there aren’t sirens in these waters, that definitely isn’t a smart idea. Maybe he should just go back to the ship. He blinks slowly, shifting to lean against his hand. He’ll… go back in a minute…

Just then, a ripple darts through the moon’s reflection and jostles the dinghy. Henrik jumps, grasping the edges to steady himself.

“It’s just a fish,” he mutters to himself, trying to calm his nerves, “Just some big, stupid fish.”

“Well that’s pretty rude,” a sweet voice teases from behind him.

Henrik whips around, eyes wide, only to see… nothing? He blinks hard, shaking his head to clear the haze of sleep from his mind, “I must be more exhausted than I thought.”

“Or crazy, judging by how much you talk to yourself,” the voice says again, giggling.

This time when Henrik turns, he sees him - a gorgeous man with long, silver hair trailing in the water behind him. His blue eyes seem to sparkle in the moonlight, and through his wide smirk Henrik catches sight of a few too-sharp teeth.

A siren.

“Hey there, sailor,” he teases again, voice seeming to reach a bit too deep into Henrik’s ears. “I’ve never seen you before, are you one of Jackie’s friends?”

Henrik continues to stare, completely in awe. “You’re… real? How is this even possible?”

The siren snorts, swimming up to prop his elbows on the side of the dinghy. His eyes dart to the abandoned notebook and he grins. “Stubborn, weird, and trying to work by moonlight? You must be that pretty doctor they always talk about.”

“I might be,” Henrik says, guard still up. Even if Chase and Jackie always got away safely, there was no guarantee that he would do the same. He sits down slowly and meets the sirens gaze. “What is your name?”

“You can call me Marvin, I doubt you could say my real one,” his eyes sparkle even brighter when he laughs, Henrik notes. He wonders if that’s by design or just a trick of the light. These creatures are supposedly built to charm and seduce, so it’s certainly not out of the question.

He doesn’t even realize he’s still staring.

“You still with me, darling?” Marvin teases, reaching up to wave a hand in front of Henrik’s face.

“Yes, sorry,” Henrik says, somewhat snapping out of his daze. “I’m just… tired. I was just about to head back to the ship before you showed up.”

“Is that really safe, if you’re falling asleep just talking to me?”

“It’s not like I have much of a choice,” Henrik admits, yawning again. He keeps finding himself being drawn back to the siren’s eyes, and hanging on to his every word. Something isn’t right. He feels far too safe around this creature. “Are you-”

“I can help, you know,” Marvin interrupts, grinning. It’s almost too easy for Henrik to ignore the teeth with those eyes staring straight at him. “The water is so nice and cool, it would wake you right up.”

Henrik catches himself just before he nods. “Do you think I’m stupid?”

The siren giggles, “Of course not. Your friends say you’re _very_ smart. I just want to make sure you get back to them safely. After all, you’re just _so_ tired. Sitting out here all alone, letting the waves rock you oh so gently, it would be so easy to let those heavy eyes slip shut. And we wouldn’t want that, now would we?”

“No, I…” Henrik mutters, eyes fluttering. He tries to shake his head again, blinking rapidly to clear his mind and vision. Everything but Marvin is a blur. “What are you-”

“Come here, closer, darling. I just want to help.”

Henrik’s body moves before he can work out a response, closing the short distance between himself and the siren. He’s even more beautiful up close.

“Now, that wasn’t too hard was it? And I bet you feel even better now.”

“No… Yes? I don’t…” It’s so hard to think with those eyes so close and that voice bouncing around his head. He’s just so _tired_.

“A quick swim has never hurt anyone, right? Your friends always come back just fine. Better, even. That’s why you came out here. You had to see for yourself.”

“I guess…” Henrik manages. His vision blurs and tilts, and his thoughts feel like molasses, sticky and slow.

“So let me help,” Marvin smiles, arms reaching up to wrap around Henrik’s neck and draw him closer, “Just a short little dip in the water, and then you can go right back to your pretty friends.”

“Just… for a minute, maybe,” Henrik mumbles. The weight of the siren’s arms drags him down, until he’s bent almost completely over the side of the dinghy.

“Mhm, a nice, long minute,” Marvin’s grin turns wicked, and in a flash Henrik is being pulled into the water. The siren kisses him deeply as they sink, making Henrik’s mind sputter and swirl.

When he finally manages to pull away, Henrik gasps in a stream of bubbles, the cold shock from the water enough to slightly rouse him from his daze. It’s not enough though, he realizes, and the siren easily draws him back in.

“Just breathe, okay?”

Henrik shakes his head furiously, sending another stream of bubbles to the surface. His lungs _burn_.

“You’ll be okay,” Marvin’s eyes glitter even brighter now, his voice echoing through the water. It’s... entrancing, and Henrik can already feel himself starting to give in again.

“Trust me.”

With that final urging Henrik gasps, taking in what should have been a lungful of water. His mind races - he’s going to drown, he’s going to _die_.

Instead, the burning stops.

He can… breathe?

Marvin’s gentle laugh bounces around him, disorienting him further. “See? I told you. Jackie was right, you _are_ stubborn.”

Henrik’s eyes go wide, and the shocked expression only causes the siren to laugh harder. If he wasn’t so preoccupied with the fact that he’s not currently drowning his pride might’ve been hurt.

“The kiss, silly! Wouldn’t want you drowning on me. Not yet, anyway.” Marvin winks, his iridescent tail flicking out to wrap around Henrik’s legs. “Have a little more faith, darling.”

 _Fascinating_ , Henrik thinks, mind finally calming enough to let him process what’s happening. He can breathe - underwater! There has to be some kind of way to replicate this, maybe with blood. A bit morbid, sure, but he’s certainly done worse-

Marvin kisses him again, pulling Henrik away from his thoughts. He falls into it almost too easily, hands reaching up to tangle in the creature’s long silver locks. Like before, the sensation is overwhelming, sending his mind spiraling down into the depths. And he feels so… warm. All he wants to do is stay here in this beautiful creature’s arms. His thoughts have never been further from drowning.

No wonder so many have died like this. Henrik’s not even sure he would care.

The siren pulls away, a sly smile on his lips, “Well, darling, I know I said it would only take a moment, but you don’t seem quite alert enough to make the trip back just yet. Would you like to stay with me a little longer?”

Henrik nods eagerly, not even giving himself a chance to think.

“Adorable,” Marvin giggles, leaning in for another kiss. He reaches up and tugs the ribbon out of Henrik’s hair, letting it float freely in the water. “And beautiful, too. Jem’s going to _love_ you.”

If Henrik was in his right mind, the mention of another name would have raised some questions, but his thoughts are too full of Marvin to think of anything else. He kisses him again, moaning against the siren’s lips. The desperation should be embarrassing, humiliating, but he can’t help himself from wanting more.

He’s never felt anything like this, and he never wants it to stop.

Henrik lets go of that last nagging voice in his head - the one telling him that this is dangerous, that these creatures are infamously untrustworthy - and allows the siren to pull him deeper. He’ll be fine, he promises himself. Marvin said he wouldn’t drown, and he hasn’t yet.

Besides, it’s just another minute.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [The Stranger by Lord Huron](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WG6jq7WaK0c)
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](https://scribblehoneybee.tumblr.com) for more of this au!!


End file.
